


Seattle Was A Mistake

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU Crossing, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Duplicates, Dimension Travel, I'm Sorry, Knives, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Paranormal Investigators, This Is STUPID, Threats, Too Many Huxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Kylo loses Hux at Pike Place Market while investigating hauntings in Seattle. Then things get a little weird. Set in the Eldritch Effect universe... or is it?Huxloween Day 19





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Remember Me - one character trying to get another to remember the other (amnesia etc)."

_Urgh this city is too fucking damp,_ Kylo thought as he peevishly fussed with his hair. 

Why the fuck they came to Seattle in the first place, when Portland was only three hours away, was a complete mystery. Yes, Pike Place Market was haunted, everyone knew that, but it was haunted  _ and  _ packed to the rafters with annoying tourists. Tourists who stared a him like he was some kind of side show attraction. Eyeing his scars and his tattoos like they were a threat. Kylo hated that.

And now, just the icing on the cake, Hux had disappeared. Wonderful.

It should have been easy enough to find him, Kylo usually stood head and shoulders over a crowd and ginger was relatively easy colour to spot, but the market was a rabbit warren. Every turn he made took him further from their starting point and he couldn't seem to find his way back.

He'd have to accept it. He was lost.

There was a flash of orange to his left, through a doorway. He followed.

Rain lashed his face as he stepped outside, obscuring his vision.

"For fucks sake! Hux!! Where are you?!"

Again to his left, in a covered alleyway a figure stopped, half hidden by rain and shadows. "Do I know you?"

Kylo dashed under the shelter and peered at his husband. His hair was slicked back, probably soaked by the rain, and the dark coat was new, but Hux had been missing for three hours in one of the rainiest cities in the country. It would make sense that he'd buy something to protect against the weather. Kylo shivered, rubbing his exposed arms. He really should do the same.

"My apologies, have we met?"

Kylo blinked. "Hux, it's me."

"I uh..." Hux began, looking uncomfortable and glancing towards the door they came from. "I've been unwell, I'm afraid I may have forgotten your face."

"What?!"

"Excuse me just a moment," Hux said, turning away.

Kylo caught his wrist, concerned. There was something hard in his sleeve.

"Wha.." The word was interrupted by a gasp as he was abruptly pushed against the wall behind him. There was a knee against his crotch and a blade at his throat, held backhand so Hux' forearm could press into his chest.

"Don't pfassking touch me," Hux hissed, eyes glittering such a pale blue they were almost white.

Kylo felt like his heart was in his mouth. This wasn't right. Hux didn't have the strength to pin him. Hux didn't walk around with knives in his sleeves. Hux had turquoise eyes. What had happened to him?

"Hux, what's wrong? What's happened?" He asked carefully, reaching out with his talent to keep the knife where it was and out of his flesh.

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"It's me! Kylo Ren! Your hus..."

"Ren?! As in the Knights of Ren?!? How did you get here?!"

This was all too weird. Hux didn't know him but he knew his band?! They'd broken up while Kylo was still in hospital, Hux had only ever met one of them for about five minutes. What the fuck was going on?

"Yeah... Uh, in the car? Hux, you drove us here! Don't you remember?!?"

They stared at each other in horrified confusion.

"Where were you born?" Hux asked quietly, an odd edge of hope in his voice, incongruous given that he still had a knife at Kylo's throat.

"Uhhh... Martha's Vineyard. It's an island on the East Coast, off Massachusetts." He added when Hux' expression didn't change.

"The east coast of this country?" Hux looked devastated, his face falling with inexplicable disappointment.

"Hux, what the fuck is going on?! I'm your husband, why are you suddenly asking questions about where I was born?!"

That was a mistake. Hux snarled, upper lip curling in a terrifying grimace that Kylo had never before. He was trying to drive the knife upwards but couldn't move it. Kylo didn't want to hurt Donal but he didn't know how long he could hold him.

He was still trying to decide how best to disable his obviously confused husband when the light changed in the alleyway, darkening as someone stepped into the entrance.

"Auren? What are you doing?" The man asked. Kylo stared, his mouth gaping. Artfully messy hair, soft gold red stubble, a beautifully cut white raincoat that flattered his long limbs and a gun in his hand. Hux looked amazing. Except Hux was wearing black and holding a knife to his throat. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?

"You didn't tell me you were married, Eamon," the Hux in front of him growled, his knee gradually becoming better acquainted with the delicate contents of Kylo's jeans.

"What?!" The Hux in white laughed a little cruelly as he ran his eyes over Kylo's body and lingered at his face. "I've never seen him before in my life."

"Uh no, I'm married to Donal..." Kylo began as the one called Auren spoke over him.

"He says he's a Knight of Ren but he was born on this planet..."

"The Knights of... Of course they're from this planet Auren, they're like us, well, like me. They work for Snoke."

All the questions melted out of Kylo's mind at the mention of _that_ name. His vision darkened at the edges. He could hear the whispering, the impossibly long skeletal fingers in his hair, the foul breath on the back of his neck. He screwed his eyes tightly closed and tried to keep control. He failed.

"Kylo?!" Donal sounded far away and slightly terrified. "What happened?"

Kylo opened his eyes. He was still pressed back against the wall. The Hux in black was on the ground at the far side of the alleyway. The one in white was splayed out at Donal's feet.

"Are they dead?" Kylo asked in a small voice.

"Unconscious." Hux said after a moment. "What did you do? Why do they look like me?"

"I don't know," Kylo whined. Hux was wearing tan and brown, like he usually did, his hair a scraggy mess from the rain. How he'd mistaken either of these poised and perfect men for his Hux he couldn't understand.

"This one has a gun."

"The other has sleeve daggers."

"They both have boot knives too." Hux paused, considering. "We should leave."

"Yes."

Hux limped awkwardly over the figure in white, careful not to touch his clothes, and wrapped an arm gently around Kylo's waist. "This city is playing hell with my knees anyway."

He coaxed him away from the wall and out of the alleyway, gaining speed as they rejoined the crowd.

"Will they remember you?"

Kylo shrugged his left shoulder.

"I don't know. People usually don't when I... Slip. I... I hope they won't."

"Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
